


It is true love, after all.

by diabolicaldemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fade to black sex, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Leaf comes out to Phasma, Other, Phasma is amazing (as always), This is canon in I&I, phasma is a goddess and does what any good partner would, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicaldemon/pseuds/diabolicaldemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaf comes out to Phasma, it goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is true love, after all.

Love  
<3

"...so yes, to conclude, I'm genderfluid," Leaf finished, words shaky, tears collecting at their eyes.  
"Oh, darling, don't cry! I love you all the same," Phasma sighed, kissing away the officer's tears, and holding their head in her gentle hands, "It doesn't matter to me what gender you are- I love you for how you laugh, how you smile, how you tuck me in and kiss my cheek before we go to bed. Sweetheart, I will always accept you no matter what you do in life. I will follow you to the edges of the galaxy, I will make sure you are never hurt, I will be your sword and shield, I will always love you," Phasma cried, bringing Leaf onto her lap and hugging them.

"Y-you can't mean that! I'm just some stupid, annoying, cl-"

"You are none of that, you are loving, kind, and so much more! You are my island of peace and love in a sea of war and hate. Don't ever say you are anything short of incredible, my sweet," Phasma reassured, pulling back and staring Leaf in the eye.

"I, Phasma, I love you too! I'm so sorry for anything I've ever done, I don't deserve you, you're so wonderful, you're perfect, you're heavenly, I just-!" The smaller person whimpered, kissing the light-gold haired goddess before them, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her body closer to theirs- they needed to know this was real.   
Phasma's strong, long arms tangled themselves in Leaf's soft, ashy-brown hair. Her tongue ghosted across Leaf's bottom lip, requesting permission, Leaf accepting, opening their mouth, and moaning as Phasma's tongue seemed to caress their own, before the two had to pull apart, gasping for air. Their foreheads rested against each other's, and after a minute of catching their breath, Phasma began giggling, and soon, both Leaf as well as the captain were laughing and holding hands, sprawled out on the large bed.

"Phasma, I love you, with all of my being," Leaf sighed, turning their head and looking at the blissful, gorgeous woman lying down.

"I love you too, my darling, Leaf," Phasma grinned, and kissed them again, and slowly began kissing down their neck, and down to their stomach, leaving Leaf giggling, mind swimming with bliss. No matter what the war threw at them, Leaf would never leave their captain's side- it was true love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
